Alistar/Background
|disp_name= Alistar |alias = * The Minotaur |render = |gender = Male |race = Minotaur |birthplace = The Great Barrier |residence = Unknown |occupation = |faction = * Independent |allies = Xin Zhao |friends = |rivals = |related = }} Lore As the mightiest warrior to ever emerge from the Minotaur tribes of the Great Barrier, Alistar defended his tribe from Valoran's many dangers; that is, until the coming of the Noxian army. Alistar was lured from his village by the machinations of Keiran Darkwill, General Boram Darkwill's youngest son, and commander of the Noxian expeditionary force. When Alistar returned, he found his village burning and his family slain. Bellowing with rage, he charged an entire regiment of Noxus's elite, slaughtering them by the hundreds. Only the intervention of some of Noxus's most skilled summoners checked Alistar's rage. Brought in chains to Noxus, Alistar spent the intervening years as a gladiator in the Fleshing, pitted in endless battle for the entertainment of Noxus's wealthy leaders. Alistar's once noble soul slowly became twisted, and he would have been driven to insanity if not for Ayelia, a young servant girl who befriended him and eventually arranged for his escape. Suddenly free, Alistar joined the newly formed League of Legends to fight as a champion, hoping to one day exact his final vengeance upon Noxus and find the girl who had renewed his hope. Initially unwilling to cater to his celebrity status as a champion, Alistar has since discovered that there is power in fame, and he has become a vocal advocate for those whom the Noxian government treads upon. He also calls to light things that the Noxian military would prefer remain hidden -- something that has made him very unpopular with Noxus's nobles. His charitable work has earned him several philanthropic awards, which serve as an interesting contrast to the rage and destruction he brings to the League of Legends. "If you intend to grab the bull by the horns as a summoner, Alistar might have something to say about that." Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Movement * * * ;Attacking * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"Who's ready to lock horns with me?!" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat * "You are strong!" Development was designed and later reworked by Guinsoo. Alistar OriginalSkin_old.jpg|1st Classic Splash Art Alistar OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Splash Art Alistar GoldenSkin old.jpg|1st Golden Splash Art Alistar Concept.jpg|Alistar concept art 1 Alistar concept 2.jpg|Alistar concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Alistar Render old.png|Old Alistar model Alistar_Inferno_concept.jpg|Infernal Alistar model Ironstylus_Alistarsketch.jpg|Alistar sketch (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Alistar VU concept.jpg|Alistar VU concept (by Riot Artist Charles Liu) Champion Update: Alistar BY FIZZNCHIPSChampion Update: Alistar The champion update guys had a closer look at Alistar and decided it was time for a brush up! We’ve just finished shampooing and shearing, clipping and steering him through the champ-up workshop, and he’s finally ready to stampede with style. As with a few other recent updates, Alistar didn’t actually require a massive gameplay or thematic overhaul, meaning we could focus on the Minotaur’s visuals. His update’s packed with new models and textures for all of his skins, and while we had him in the shop, we also tweaked a couple of the big guy’s animations. Now Alistar will cycle through different run types as he speeds up and slows down, and you’ll actually see him trampling enemies with his passive! You still can’t milk those, though. Previous Lore Hide= |-|Old lore= Prior to V1.0.0.116. The mightiest warrior ever to emerge from the minotaur tribes of the Great Barrier, Alistar defended his tribe from all of Valoran's many dangers; that is, until the coming of the Noxian army. Alistar was lured from his village by the machinations of Keiran Darkwill, Baron Darkwill's youngest son, and commander of the Noxian expeditionary force. When Alistar returned home, he found his village burning and his family slain. Bellowing with rage, he charged an entire regiment of Noxus's elite, slaughtering them by the hundreds. Only the intervention of some of Noxus's most skilled summoners checked Alistar's rage. Brought in chains to Noxus, Alistar spent the intervening years as a gladiator pitted in endless battle for the entertainment of Noxus's wealthy leaders. Alistar's once noble soul slowly twisted, and he would have been lost to insanity if not for Ayelia, a young servant girl who befriended him and eventually arranged for his escape. Suddenly free, Alistar joined the newly-formed Institute of War as a champion, hoping to one day visit his final vengeance against Noxus and to find the girl who once again gave him hope. "If you intend to grab the bull by the horns as a summoner, Alistar might have something to say about that." Previous abilities Hide= |-| Show= Trample old.png‎|Trample Pulverize old.png‎|Pulverize Headbutt old.png‎ |Headbutt Triumphant Roar old.png‎|Triumphant Roar Unbreakable Will old.png‎|Unbreakable Will Unbreakable Will old.png|'Ferocious Howl' (Active): Alistar howls with fury, breaking all immobilizing effects and becoming immune to spells. Trample old.png‎ |'Colossal Strength' (Passive): Alistar’s massive size gives him additional hitpoints. Trample old.png‎ |'Colossal Strength' (Passive): Alistar deals 20/40/60% extra damage to towers. Deep Sniff.png|Deep Sniff Patch History ** Now can be activated during to immediately go off upon arrival. * ** Cost increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to 16 seconds from 12. V5.22: * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from 6. V5.16: * Stats ** Health growth increased to 106 from 102. * ** Dash speed reduced to 1200 from 1500. *** Improves the window of reaction for enemies. Remember Headbutt isn't a homing dash and can miss if enemies move significantly. *** Improves the ability to chain with , particularly at high latency. V5.1: * General ** New ability icons. ** New model for all skins. ** New/modified textures for all skins. ** Modified animations to suit the new model. ** New ultimate particle effects. V4.15: * ** Alistar can no longer land an additional basic attack on his Headbutted target as they fly away. V4.12: * ** No longer deals double damage to monsters. * ** Now correctly matches its visuals by applying a 1-second knockup followed by a -second stun, rather than a -second knockup. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Damage reduction now applies instantly, rather than after the spell animation. ** Damage reduction increased to 70% at all ranks from . V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 18.5 from 14.5. V1.0.0.154: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 330 from 325. * ** Range increased to 650 from 600. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 325 from 300. V1.0.0.146: * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 305. * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 650. V1.0.0.144 - August 7th Hotfix: * ** Damage changed to from . V1.0.0.142: * ** Damage reduced to 7-24 from 10-27. * ** Mana cost increased to from . V1.0.0.139: * Stats ** Magic resist per level increased to from 0. V1.0.0.135: * ** Damage increased to 10-27 per second from 10-23. * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. V1.0.0.134: * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . V1.0.0.133: * ** Fixed a bug where it was not granting assists. V1.0.0.124: * ** Physical and magic damage reduction reduced to % from 75% at all ranks. ** Duration changed to 7 seconds at all ranks from . V1.0.0.121: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . V1.0.0.118b: * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 102 from 110. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Reduced the chance of failed knockups near terrain. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . V1.0.0.116: rework * General ** Updated walking animation. * Stats ** Base health reduced to 442 from 468. ** Health per level reduced to 110 from 114. ** Base mana increased to 215 from 192. ** Mana per level increased to 38 from 33. ** Base attack damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage per level increased to from . ** Base movement speed increased to 305 from 300. * New innate ** Whenever Alistar casts a spell, he gains Trample for 3 seconds ignoring unit collision and dealing 9 + (1×level) + (0.1 per ability power) area damage per second. It deals double damage to minions and monsters. ** Added new animations and particles for Trample. ** Old innate *** Alistar deals % additional damage to turrets. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 15 at all ranks. ** Range increased to 365 from 330. ** Stun duration after the 1 second knock-up reduced to seconds from 1 second. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 12 at all ranks. ** Can now target minions. ** Improved targeting against moving targets. V1.0.0.105: * ** Fixed a bug where the stun particle would show over units that weren't stunned. V1.0.0.100: * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed per level increased to % from 1%. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. * ** Tooltip corrected to state that it removes all crowd control but not all debuffs. * ** Tooltip corrected to not imply that enemies do not take damage until they land. V1.0.0.96: * General ** Fixed an issue where Alistar's attack timing was too fast. V1.0.0.87: * ** Fixed a bug that prevented Alistar from casting spells immediately after activation. V1.0.0.86: * ** Now deals damage when the target is knocked into the air, rather than when they hit the ground. V1.0.0.83: * ** Self heal increased to from . ** It now heals surrounding allied units for half of the self heal amount. * ** Can no longer be cast while immobilized. V1.0.0.79: * ** Cooldown reduction by nearby death reduced to 2 seconds from 4. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** Damage bonus increased to from 60 at all ranks. V1.0.0.74: * ** Stun duration reduced to 2 seconds from . V1.0.0.72: * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from seconds. * ** Animation improved. V1.0.0.61: * ** Fixed a bug where the cooldown was being reduced by some abilities (ex. , , etc.). V1.0.0.58: * ** Fixed a bug where certain abilities would affect its cooldown. V0.9.25.21: * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 4. ** Its cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds when a nearby enemy dies. ** Heal, mana cost, and ability power ratio increased. V0.9.22.16: * ** Extra damage to turrets increased to % from %. V0.9.22.15: * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 300 from 290. * ** No longer reduces damage taken by turrets (still increases damage to turrets). * ** Can no longer target minions. ** Damage increased to from . * ** Damage increased to from . V0.9.22.7: * ** Healing reduced to from . V0.8.22.115: * ** Area of effect increased to 330 from 300. * ** Damage reduction increased to 75% from 70%. ** Now removes all debuffs on him when cast. V0.8.21.110: * ** Stun duration upon hitting the ground increased to from 1 sec. June 6, 2009 Patch: * ** Tooltip updated. May 29, 2009 Patch: * remade ** Alistar gains 60 damage, and takes percentage based reduced physical and magical damage for the duration. May 23, 2009 Patch: * ** Stun duration reduced to from ~ sec. May 15, 2009 Patch: * ** Bonus damage reduced to 60 from 80. * ** Stun duration reduced to 1 second from . ** Speed the target gets pushed back with increased to 1200 from 1000. May 1, 2009 Patch: * ** Duration reduced to from . April 25, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. April 18, 2009 Patch: * Stats ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. * ** Duration increased to seconds from . ** Now grants 80 bonus damage. * ** Added a charging component ** Range increased to 650 from 200. Alpha Week 7: * ** Can now be properly cast when stunned, silenced, etc. Alpha Week 6: * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds from 5 seconds. ** Heal increased to from , and is now improved with ability power. * renamed to . Alpha Week 4: * ** Fixed tooltip to explain that it deals magical damage. * ** Mixed tooltip to explain that the health increase is temporary. Alpha Week 2: * Fixed tooltip typos for . }} References cs:Alistar/Příběh de:Alistar/Background es:Alistar/Historia fr:Alistar/Historique pl:Alistar/historia ru:Alistar/Background sk:Alistar/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Independent